Die wahre Liebe
by Banksy99
Summary: Eine AdamRico Fabfict.Es ist einfach jemanden zu lieben, oder etwa doch nicht.............................?


Preppy

It is the ducks junior year at Eden Hall, many things are different Adam has a girlfriend, or does he. A new student comes to Eden Hall but she's not what everyone expected and in the process of proving people wrong she wins the heart of a certain duck.

Adam Banks walked into the Eden Hall ice rink holding hands with yet another preppy girl dressed in a pink dress that went just past her knees and a white cardigan, Dean Buckley and Adam and the girl's parents closely followed them. "Well Miss Carlyle what do you think of our practice facilities", "Well Dean I think that it is absolutely lovely and I can't wait to see my dear Adam play here" The girl said while making ridiculous flirty eyes at Adam, all of the ducks, who were already in the arena, watched intently as the Dean spoke to the girl and her parents. "Alright Miss Carlyle, Mr. Banks has practice and we have to get you settled into your dorm room", the girls parents nodded in agreement with the dean, "Go ahead I just want one minute to say good bye to Adam, is that alright Daddy" the girl replied while making a pouty face at her father, the man nodded and the three headed out the doors they came in.

The girl immediately dropped Adam's hand and rolled her shoulders, "Dear God I thought that they would never leave, and that Dean talk about boring, and what is with his infatuation with ants", the girl asked. All of the ducks skated over to where Adam and this mystery girl stood, "Hey Banksie who's this?" Charlie asked, "Oh this is Taylor Carlyle pride of the south" Taylor quickly elbowed Adam in the ribs, "Hi its nice to meet ya'll but if you will excuse me I have a Dean and parents to tend to, later Preppy" she said as she walked out the door, "Later Tay". "Next on the 6o'clock news Cake-Eater dates a girl with multiple personality disorder" Averman said using his hockey stick as a microphone, "Shut up Averman , we are not dating" , "then whats the story" Portman asked , "My family has a summer house in Texas that is next door to her house , we have been vacationing there since before I can remember, and that's about how long our families have been trying to set us up , but Taylor is in no way a preppy or interested in me and that's fine with me , she is more like the sister that loves to get me in trouble that I never had , but anyway, she couldn't take it with her folks anymore so we devised this plan we pretend to be the next big thing and she claims she needs to be closer to me so they move her here and her parents stay in Texas" , "so she's not taken" Luis asked in a confused tone, everyone rolled their eyes , "no you big idiot she's not taken , but if you guys want to see what she's really like you should come out with me tonight to see her perform" Banks replied , "wait a minute ,perform , perform what" Fulton asked , "you'll see" was all Banks said as he skated onto the ice.

Taylor followed the Dean into her single dorm room , "Well Miss Carlyle what do you think of your room" ,"first of all Dean Buckley please call me Taylor, and secondly its gorgeous but you didn't have to give me a single" , "Nonsense Miss Carlyle", Taylor rolled her eyes. Her parents said their good byes and eventually Taylor was left with her mound of luggage and an empty room. She jumped on her bed , "I'M FREE I'M FREE HALLELUJAH I'M FREE", the petite girl screamed. She climbed off her bed and began to talk aloud to herself , "who would have thought that I would ever get away from them , this was a great plan I should have thought of it earlier , 16 and on my own with my brand new truck and daddy's plastic , I guess having rich snotty parents can be a good thing sometimes. And who would have thought that while I was here a month ago checking out the campus that I would get a job singing at a club , I am one lucky girl" she finished her thoughts and went to work unpacking her suitcases.

After hockey practice all of the ducks gathered around Banks in the locker room. "So is she snotty and mean" , "or is she laid back and nice" Connie and Julie practically screamed at Banks , "girls chill , you'll get to decide for yourself in a little while now just get dressed and showered and we can go, the girls left after a loud huff.

After everyone was dressed and ready to go , they all headed out and piled into their cars and followed Adam to the club that Taylor was performing at. Meanwhile in Portman's car he and Fulton were having a conversation about that very preppy girl named Taylor, "So Portman you have any idea of what this girl does ", Portman turned his gaze to Fulton for a moment , "man who knows".

Disclaimer: yea so I forgot to do this last time but anyways , I don't own them if you want to sue me go ahead , you'll only get my lettermen's jacket, and my cd collection (not that interesting)

A/N:this is the first fanfic I have ever posted so be nice!!

The Ducks walked into the club just as Taylor was walking on stage, she was dressed in black velour pants that hung on her hips and a fitted pink t-shirt her long brown hair lying flat down to her waist. Dean Portman took notice to the small petite yet curvy figure she had , she looked like a miniature woman. "Hey everyone how are ya'll tonight" she screamed into the microphone her southern accent apparent , the crowd cheered especially the ducks, "well I will take that as a good sign, so now tonight I have a special show for ya'll tonight so lets get started", with that the band began to play a steady rock beat and she placed the mic back on the stand and began her song.

**I was six years old, when my parents went away  
I was stuck inside, a broken life, I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful, she had everything and more  
My escape, was hiding out, running for the door**

Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Livin in the shadow of someone elses dream  
Tryin to find a hand to hold  
But every touch felt cold to me  
Livin in the nightmare  
Never ended sleep  
Now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me

All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone elses life  
And always second best  
Oh I love you now  
Cause now I realize  
That It's safe outside, to come alive  
And my idenity  
So If your listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen

Livin in the shadow of someone elses dream  
Tryin to find a hand to hold  
But every touch felt cold to me  
Livin in the nightmare  
Never ended sleep  
Now that I am wide awake  
I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh my life is good  
I got more than anyone should  
Oh my life is good  
And the past is in the past

I was livin in the shadow of someone elses dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold  
But every touch felt cold to me  
I'm livin in a new day  
I'm livin it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

Livin in, livin in, livin in... the shadow  
Livin in, livin in, livin in... a new day

She finished her song and left the stage. A few minutes later Banks spotted her running towards him her brown hair swooshing as she ran , "oh my gosh Tay you were amazing , I didn't know you had it in you", "aw thanks Preppy", all the ducks laughed at her comment , "so Taylor I would like you to meet the ducks , this is Charlie, Connie, Guy , Julie, Luis , Averman , Fulton , Russ , Dwayne , Goldberg , and Kenny" , all the ducks nodded and replied with a hi or hey when Adam mentioned their name, "Hey Banksie what about me" Portman asked in a bit of an aggravated tone, "Oh sorry Taylor this is Dean Portman but everyone calls him Portman" , before Dean had a chance to say anything Taylor piped in , "oh yea I know you , you're the penalty box stripper, great pecs" she said while giving Portman the once over, Portman stood there in ah. "So you guys want to get out of here" Taylor asked of the Ducks, they all nodded and headed outside , Taylor walked to her huge F-150 supercrew truck, "That's yours" Dean practically shouted , "Yea you got a problem with that" Taylor asked sarcastically she was used to people being surprised that such a tiny girl drove such a big truck, "no I was just surprised , that's all" Portman said shyly , "man for a guy that strips in a penalty box you sure are quiet", at this comment Fulton snorted , Dean elbowed him and pulled him away to his car. Taylor pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the Eden hall campus. She entered the parking lot going about 60 and screeched into a parking spot.She hopped out of her truck and waited for the rest of them to get out, when everyone had congregated around her truck she suggested that they go back to her room.

"Wow Taylor you sure are lucky you don't have to share a room" Dwayne said as he looked around her room, "yea the Dean insisted that 'A young lady of my high standards deserved the best that Eden Hall had to offer'", Taylor replied while sticking her chest out imitating the Dean.She laughed at herself, and made her way to her bed and sat next to Portman and Fulton.She jumped on the bed in between the two bash brothers , "so I have heard very interesting stories about you two" Taylor said while looking back and forth at Fulton and Portman , "really and who told you these stories" Fulton asked while looking directly at Adam, "I cant seem to remember , but I do remember one particular story that I just have to tell" ,Fulton turned his body so that he was facing Taylor , "so a couple years ago I'm outside at the stables and the phone rings , I answer it and its Adam , he tells me ' Taylor we just got new players and one of them is like 7 feet tall , he has a tattoo and he cut the arms off of his jersey and then when we met the team tutor he said I don't need no school can you imagine how barbaric' oh I wanted to smack him right then and there" , "Ah yes but you didn't you just told me 'Adam if that is the only reason you called me to tell me about some guy who doesn't have sleeves and doesn't speak proper English then you seriously need to get out more and get a hobby'", Taylor burst out laughing , "he didn't talk to me for a week" she said through her laughter, Adam just rolled his eyes. "Hey where did Portman go" Fulton asked over the ruckus , "he left a couple minutes ago , he said something about he didn't want to hear someone else dish on him or something like that" Goldberg replied nonchalantly ,Taylor looked at Fulton worried , "Oh God I didn't mean to hurt his feelings I was making fun of Adam not Portman , I better go find him" Taylor moved to get up and Fulton grabbed her arm "I wouldn't do that he likes to be left alone when he's mad" , Taylor looked at Fulton apologetically "Yea but when I hurt people I don't just walk away" with that she stood and ran out of the room. "she never has run out on anyone after she hurts someone, even her parents its just the type of person she is".

A/N: I know kinda choppy and what not , and not exactly what you would think of Portman but oh well .

Review you know you want to!!

Hey Everyone,

Obviously this isnt a new chapter but i do plan on updating soon , im trying to re work the story a little bit i lost my focus for a couple weeks.

To respond to some of ya'lls reviews yes i know in some parts the story is unrealistic but , this is a fictional story thats taking place in my imagination , it doesnt need to be realistic. However, my best friend goes to private school and they live and dorms and even though they have rules about the opposite sex in your room a lot of the faculty doesnt really acknowledge the rule because they believe that if somethig is going to happen its going to happen whether in a dorm room or not, and the whole getting in a bar thing i guess thats not an odd occurence for me because my uncle owns a bar and i sing there and my friends are always welcome to come watch , sorry bout the confusion.

Nygoldfish54: yea you called my story a marysue, i'm not 100 sure what that is , but i assume that its a oc that everyone does, idk please elaborate for my clueless braindead self. Oh and also i absolutely love your story about Dean leaving Julie and their boys please continue it , it was a fabulous beginning to what i think could be a great story.

thanks for the reviews keep them coming

love , tudi!!


End file.
